Pitch-and-Toss
by Flash Unique
Summary: Maltraité et torturé par les cauchemars, Pitch est sauvé par Tooth. Celle-ci tente alors de lever les mystères tournant autour de cet homme désormais brisé. Quelle est cette peur de ses propres pouvoirs qui le ronge ? Pourquoi ses yeux ont-ils pris cette teinte cuivrée ? Le croque-mitaine semble avoir changé mais cet évènement qu'est la Réunion des Esprit approche...
1. L'oeil du cyclone

**Normalement, j'aurai dû poster cette fic après avoir fini "F.A.I.T.H."...**

**Mais suite aux protestations d'une _certaine personne_ (elle se reconnaîtra), voici le 1er chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu ! XD**

_**Note : **_**"Pitch-and-Toss" est une expression signifiant "Pile ou Face". J'ai bien sûr joué sur les mots. u_u'**

* * *

Il hurlait.

Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Il s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir le soustraire à la poigne qui l'entrainait toujours plus profondément dans son propre antre.

La lumière de l'entrée avait disparu, bloquée par un amoncellement de terre.

Alors il hurlait. De douleur, de désespoir, de peur.

De douleur car le tourbillon de sable noir qui l'emportait vers les ténèbres ne lui faisait pas de cadeau : il se cognait contre les parois du puis à ne plus vouloir en finir.

De désespoir car rien ne pouvait le sauver, désormais : il avait perdu contre les gardiens et se retrouvait impuissant face à ses cauchemars.

De peur car il ignorait le sort que lui réservaient ces derniers : il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être agréable…

Soudain, le choc.

Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol froid de son repaire, ce cassant une autre côte au passage.

Toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée dans sa chute qui irritait sa gorge déjà enflammée par son cri, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras endoloris pour relever la tête.

Le sombre vortex semblait s'être volatilisé et il ne restait plus qu'une profonde obscurité.

Il se redressa complètement, faillant trébucher à cause d'une possible fracture de la jambe droite, et cligna des yeux.

Il pouvait facilement voir dans le noir mais l'atmosphère était si dense et obscure que même lui ne discernait rien à part du néant.

Apparemment, tout passage lumineux, aussi infime soit-il, avait été colmaté. Par quoi ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir…

Boitant, la main sur son flanc blessé, il avança à tâtons en longeant un mur de roche rugueuse, la respiration saccadé et quelque peu sifflante.

Il avança ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le grand globe de fer illuminé de milles petites étoiles.

Cette source de lumière parut subitement le réchauffer de l'intérieur et il effleura l'un des points dorés du bout des doigts.

Inexplicablement rassuré par ce contact, il se laissa tomber à genou et réprima un gémissement sous la souffrance déclenchée par son mouvement.

Puis il l'entendit.

Ce murmure… Ce chuchotis presqu'imperceptible…

Les ombres _parlaient_.

La rumeur s'amplifiait, devenant insoutenable, et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en se repliant sur lui-même.

"Non…" supplia-t-il. "Arrêtez…"

Mais le bruit enflait toujours et il rampa jusqu'au globe pour s'abriter à l'intérieur.

Cependant la lumière ne voulait pas de lui et il contempla avec horreur les lueurs disparaître les unes après les autres…

Elles ne s'éteignaient pas : elles étaient happées, cachées par le voile noir qui s'étendait sur la sphère, la recouvrant entièrement.

Au centre de la mappemonde de métal, il regarda arriver des cauchemars par centaines…

Et, de nouveau, il hurla.

* * *

Tooth sursauta.

Assise dans le traineau de North, fendant le ciel clair de l'aurore, elle reprit son souffle, surprise elle-même par cette réaction soudaine.

Elle posa sa main sur son plexus, comme pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, et lissa nerveusement les plumes chatoyantes qui ornaient sa tête.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'enquit Bunny malgré le fait qu'il soit sujet au mal des transports aériens et peu stables.

"Non non… Juste une vague impression…"

Elle s'étonna encore de ce bref affolement inutile puis, pour se changer les idées, prit au creux de sa paume ce que lui avait donné l'un des amis de Jamie – le petit blond à lunettes – en précisant l'avoir trouvé sur le lac gelé.

Une dent.

Selon son estimation, il s'agissait d'une molaire mais qui était extrêmement pointue…

"À qui appartient-elle ?" interrogea Jack qui, installé à l'arrière du véhicule, observait la fée tourner et retourner le morceau d'ivoire assez terni par le temps.

"Mmh… À un adulte."

"Un adulte ?" lâcha le lapin de Pâques, se mêlant à la conversation.

"Oui je crois que…"

Elle hésita un instant, un peu troublée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

"C'est à Pitch…"

L'esprit de l'hiver échangea un regard avec son camarade puis se mit à rire.

"C'est à cause de la droite que tu lui a mise tout à l'heure ?! C'était magnifique, au fait ! J'aurais aimé filmer ça…"

Cela fit sourire la gardienne qui regarda avec amusement le garçon aux cheveux blancs mimer la scène avec le passage du coup de point en faux ralenti.

Mais elle sentit bizarrement cette étrange sensation de malaise revenir…

"On peut changer de sujet… ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu crains ? On risque pas de le revoir de si tôt cette endive mégalomane !"

"Endive mégalomane ou pas", intervint North, "il a quand même fait gros désordre au Pôle… On va aller régler tout ça !"

Il sortit de son épais manteau une boule à neige qu'il agita avant de la lancer droit devant lui.

Le portail blanc tourbillonnant s'ouvrit et emporta le traineau jusqu'à la fabrique du père-noël.

* * *

En effet, le croque-mitaine avait bien chamboulé l'organisation des yétis.

Des jouets cassés et brisés jonchaient le plancher de tous les étages tandis que le gigantesque globe grésillait par moment suite aux avaries subites.

Les créatures poilues nettoyaient et réparaient les dégâts avec l'aide des gardiens, venus prêter main forte.

Intérieurement, Tooth gardait cette impression désagréable. Sans rien dire à personne.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, assises contre l'une des fenêtres de la demeure enchantée. La vitre était recouverte de buée.

Alors, l'esprit ailleurs, la fée laissa son index tracer des formes sur le verre.

Sab vint à sa rencontre après avoir assisté à une énième dispute entre Bunny et Jack. Il l'a tira de sa rêverie en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule puis désigna son dessin ainsi que le haut de sa tête où s'était formé une image de sable représentant la silhouette de Pitch.

L'immortelle ne comprit tout d'abord pas puis réalisa avoir esquissé le visage du roi des cauchemars sur la fenêtre.

Un peu honteuse, elle acquiesça au marchand de sable et souffla :

"Je peux te confier quelque chose… ?"

L'être doré hocha plusieurs fois le menton avant de s'assoir aux côtés de sa collègue.

"Tu sais… Je m'inquiète pour lui…" avoua celle-ci.

Sab pris un air renfrogné puis fit apparaître un petit cauchemar d'or qui implosa, se recomposa, implosa de nouveau et ainsi de suite.

"Oui tu as raison… On ne peux pas éliminer définitivement la peur. Il reviendra…"

Étrangement, cela lui redonna le sourire et elle remercia son confident.

"Tu promets de ne rien dire aux autres… ?" ajouta-t-elle. "Sinon ils vont se poser des questions…"

Il plaça une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre en signe de serment.

Il commença à s'éloigner en voletant mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Se retournant, il matérialisa encore une fois le buste reconnaissable entre tous du maître de la peur, un joli cœur et un point d'interrogation.

Ce fut les protestations confuses et à moitié balbutiées de la femme oiseau qui le fit partir.

* * *

**Reviews ? =3**


	2. Les blessures du présent et du passé

**Vraiiiiment désolé pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'étais aussi v****raiiiiment over-bookée... ^^'**

******Bref un chapitre qui justifie le rating T et, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;3**

* * *

Pitch émergea en suffocant.

Il reprit son souffle, savourant l'air qui emplissait ses poumons malmenés par le temps resté sous l'eau.

On l'avait jeté dans l'unique source de son repaire et, lorsqu'il avait voulu refaire surface, une solide barrière de sable noir l'en avait empêché.

Il devait avoir passé deux minutes sans respirer avant de pouvoir enfin regagner la terre ferme.

Crachant le liquide qui lui restait dans les bronches, il remonta péniblement sur le sol de la caverne avant de s'effondrer, trempé et à bout de souffle.

Il était épuisé et ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu de repos mais le hennissement agressif qu'il entendit lui annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas droit…

Le cauchemar l'attrapa par sa cheville déjà blessée et parti au galop, le trainant derrière lui.

La pierre écorcha d'abord le long manteau du croquemitaine puis sa peau. Il se cognait violemment aux nombreuses stalagmites qui semblaient pousser du sol. Un choc particulièrement fort contre sa nuque l'assomma à moitié et c'est presque inconscient qu'il acheva son parcours.

Sa jambe le lançait horriblement, il était sûr d'avoir désormais une double fracture.

Le cheval aux yeux de souffre s'approcha de lui, le retourna sans douceur et le roua de plusieurs coup de sabots en prenant grand soin de viser les endroits bien écorchés où la chair était à vif.

Le maître de la peur ressentait la douleur, plus vive que jamais, mais n'avait déjà plus la force de hurler. Lorsqu'un craquement sonore indiqua qu'une autre de ses côtes s'était brisée, il gémit et se coucha sur le flanc.

La créature des ombres était partie et, soulagé, il se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Mais même dans son sommeil il n'était pas en paix…

_La petite fille courait, sa longue chevelure brune ondulant derrière elle au rythme de sa course._

_Elle trébucha soudain et fut rattrapée par les ténèbres._

_Dans un sanglot, elle cria :_

_« PAPA ! »_

Pitch ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la souffrance revint à lui tel un boomerang vicieux.

C'était pareil pour toutes les rares fois où il essayait de dormir. Toujours le même mauvais rêve…

Il refusait de revivre _ça_. Prenant sur lui, il se mit en position assise puis debout, ignorant la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans ses veines.

En claudiquant, il chercha la paroi pour se guider.

Mais il ne l'atteint pas. Un bras de sable noir lui agrippa le pied et l'attira en arrière, le faisant percuter la pierre humide la tête la première.

Encore une fois, on le traina sur le sol puis le croquemitaine sentit la matière maléfique se refermer en étau sur sa gorge…

Bientôt, l'air ne passa plus et il tenta de saisir vainement ce qui l'étranglait mais c'était comme si une bande de tissus granuleux s'était soudé à sa propre peau.

Il commençait à tourner de l'œil quand la pression sur sa jugulaire se détendit.

L'oxygène parut le brûler de l'intérieur et il dut attendre un peu avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

Pourtant la poigne était toujours là, faible mais toujours là. Elle se raffermit un bref instant, assez pour envoyer valser celui sur lequel elle avait laissé des marques violacées au niveau du cou.

Il percuta le mur et atterrit finalement contre une colonne naturelle.

« Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ?! » songea-t-il.

Il avait froid, il avait mal, il avait peur, il tremblait.

Il vit les ombres se mouvoir jusqu'à lui et commença à paniquer.

Se retournant, douloureusement, il rampa pour échapper à ses bourreaux mais ceux-ci se saisirent de ses mollets et y gravèrent de longues griffures sanguinolentes qui lui firent se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à y laisser des marques pour éviter de hurler et de se faire mal inutilement.

Mais les ombres ne se contentèrent pas de ses jambes et vinrent lacérer le torse du roi des cauchemars.

Quand la torture pris fin, il se traina jusqu'au mur et s'y adossa, collant ses blessures contre le frais de la roche.

Comment cela pouvait-il être pire… ?

En tout cas, ça le devint quand il sentit quelque chose le contraindre à se détacher de la pierre.

Pitch perçut le pas d'un cauchemar et commença à se poser des questions quand on le remit sur le dos et lui ouvrit la bouche de force…

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la moindre plainte que le sable s'engouffrait déjà dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui faisait avaler une épée incandescente.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer et le brasier qu'était sa poitrine amplifiait à chaque fois que la chose s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses entrailles.

Mais lorsque son corps ne fut plus pris de convulsions et que le feu de son plexus commença à s'éteindre, il reprit son souffle, la respiration sifflante.

Il se mit sur le ventre, tentant d'éluder les lancements de ses blessures, et le sol froid lui fit du bien…

Il ne parvenait pas à crier et les gémissements accentuaient ses souffrances.

Alors il pleura.

Il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment déjà.

Jamais on ne l'avait poussé aussi loin. Jamais il n'avait été autant éprouvé. Jamais il n'avait été à ce point humilié…

Il ne lui restait plus rien. On lui avait tout pris.

D'autres chevaux sombres s'approchèrent et le croquemitaine fut balancé dans une autre pièce où il resta couché, les bras en croix.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

La lune. Si ronde et si lumineuse…

Dans cette salle subsistait l'une des seules ouvertures sur l'extérieur de l'antre et l'astre se trouvait juste au dessus, imposant dans le ciel pourpre d'une fin d'après-midi.

Il leva sa main comme pour prendre le disque d'argent entre ses doigts en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que tout était revenu à la normale.

Trois jours que les gardiens étaient retournés à leur occupations. Trois jours que Pitch avait disparu.

Trois jours que Tooth se faisait un sang d'encre sans raison.

Elle voletait dans son palais, à droite à gauche, inspectait quelques dents ça et là ou veillait à l'organisation des mini-fées.

Pourtant elle gardait un doute constant dans son esprit.

Elle avait rangée la molaire du croquemitaine dans une boîte ouvragée qu'elle avait posé dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Chaque soir depuis leur victoire, elle ouvrait le petit écrin pour en contempler le contenu, indécise quand à son sort.

C'était la première fois qu'elle récoltait une dent d'immortel et elle tentait d'imaginer comment la mémoire pouvait bien être à l'intérieur… Si elle y était conservée !

Mais une part de sa conscience lui hurlait d'aller s'assurer de l'état de l'ancien propriétaire du morceau d'ivoire, autrement elle allait devenir folle.

La fée ne voulait pas accepter cette éventualité e mourrait d'envie de savoir comment réagirait cette dent à son pouvoir…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle l'effleura du bout de son nez et fut immédiatement happée dans la mémoire du roi des cauchemars.

* * *

**Review ? =D**

**Quelques ch'tites précisions : le passé de Pitch ne sera PAS pour le chapitre suivant mais pour dans trèèèès longtemps (mwahaha) et puis ce ne sera pas son passé officiel (bien que je le connaisse et qu'il y aura des éléments véridiques) mais ma version à moi. u_u'**


	3. La braise qui s'éteint

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^**

**Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt... Mais j'ai été... Euh... Distraite ? Oui on va dire ça... T'façon c'est de la faute à Doflamingo !**

**Dofla : Pardon ?**

**C'est toi qui m'a hypnotisé avec toutes les images de toi que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr !**

**Dofla : Nan mais je rêve ! J'ai rien à voir avec ça moi !**

**Retourne sur le fandom de One Piece !**

**Dofla : Roooooh...**

**Pitch : ... C'est qui celui-là ?...**

* * *

Quand Tooth revint dans le présent, elle se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle les essuya de son doigt et tenta de chasser de son esprit toutes les sensations désagréables que lui avait procuré ce voyage dans la mémoire de Pitch.

Elle se sentait mal d'avoir fouillé ainsi ses souvenirs et ignorait comment il réagirait s'il l'apprenait…

Mais il n'était pas là. Et si elle ne faisait rien, il ne l'apprendrait pas.

La fée fut prise de remords à l'égard du croquemitaine puis parcourue d'un frisson.

En sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait le regretter un jour ou l'autre, elle prit son envol en direction de Burgess.

Elle se posa dans la clairière où se trouvait l'accès à l'antre de Pitch.

« Stupide ! Stupide Tooth ! » Songea-t-elle pour elle-même. « Stupide Tooth qui va faire une grosse bêtise ! »

Cela la soulageait de s'insulter intérieurement. Ça la convainquait que, au fond, ce qu'elle faisait était la bonne solution.

Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur le pourquoi d'une telle inquiétude à propos du roi des cauchemars et l'image de Sab avec un cœur et un point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête lui apparut clairement.

Toute seule, elle s'agita dans la forêt pour chasser cette pensée.

Elle ? Amoureuse du maître de la peur ? Manquait plus que ça !

Si il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu aimer – j'ai bien dit « aurait pu » – c'était Jack et personne d'autre…

La gardienne s'approcha de l'entrée du puis et constata qu'elle était obstruée par un amas de terre.

Cela aurait été une bonne raison d'abandonner si elle n'avait trouvé un second orifice, bien ouvert, qui menait à l'antre et qui avait sans doute dû se former grâce à l'érosion.

« Stupide ! Stupide Tooth ! »

Et elle s'engouffra dans le passage.

* * *

La pièce où elle atterrit empestait l'humidité, le renfermé et… Le sang ?

L'odeur métallique vint lui piquer le nez. Un parfum âcre qui la fit grimacer.

Oui. La pièce empestait aussi le sang.

Ce fut en inspectant les murs faiblement éclairé par le crépuscule filtrant par l'ouverture circulaire que Tooth découvrit les traces d'hémoglobine qui s'étalait de telle façon qu'on pouvait penser que quelqu'un s'était appuyé contre la roche avec les mains tâchées de fluide vital.

Elle suivit les empreintes morbides du regard et vit une ombre rabattue dans un coin discret.

Une respiration ténue et saccadée s'en échappait, entrecoupée de gémissements et de bruits ressemblant à des sanglots.

La fée irisée voleta jusqu'à être à ses côtés et une étincelle presque éteinte la fixa d'un air accablé.

Pitch.

"Oh mon dieu…" souffla-t-elle. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!..."

Il ne répondit pas, fermant son œil pour retourner dans sa léthargie qui le préservait de la douleur.

L'immortelle voulut le réveiller mais, maintenant que ses prunelles rosées s'étaient habituées à l'obscurité, elle discerna nettement le corps du croquemitaine.

Et, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, elle contempla l'œuvre des cauchemars.

De longues estafilades parcouraient le torse gris et de nombreux hématomes s'étalaient en taches plus sombres. Les bras comportaient une multitude de coupures plus ou moins grandes ou profondes tandis que des cicatrices blanchâtres marquaient la peau sans doute à jamais. Le pantalon noir qui recouvrait les jambes maigres et brisées était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, laissant voir de nouvelles blessures sanguinolentes.

Elle comprit pourquoi le maître de la peur ne pouvait ouvrir qu'une seule paupière : la gauche était barrée verticalement d'une griffure qui menaçait de laisser l'homme borgne si l'on ne faisait rien.

La gardienne se mordit la lèvre. Elle redoutait de voir la totalité des dégâts en pleine lumière…

Soudain, il y eut un bruissement et l'unique source lumineuse fut voilée par une couche de sable noir.

La femme-oiseau se retrouvait plongée dans les ténèbres.

Elle s'empara de sa dague de combat et enta de faire rempart devant un Pitch gravement affaibli contre les éventuels assaillants.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre.

Le hennissement furieux des cauchemars retentit et plusieurs pupilles brillantes d'une lueur infernale s'ouvrirent sur le néant.

Tooth raffermit sa prise sur son arme et observa avec anxiété les ombres qui se mouvaient autour d'elle dans un dangereux manège…

L'une d'elle frappa sur le côté, serpent venimeux cherchant à mordre sa proie, mais la courte lame l'accueillit dans un tintement qui se répercuta en écho dans la caverne.

La fée réalisa qu'elle risquait de se faire submerger par le nombre et que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenir le coup en se défendant dans son angle restreint.

Alors qu'une dizaine de chevaux maléfiques chargeait sur elle, le plafond se lézarda avant de s'ouvrir, transpercé par un gigantesque morceau de glace.

Par le trou béant ainsi créé, une vague de gel s'engouffra dans la salle et figea les ennemis en un éclair.

Glissant sur la pente verglacée, surgit…

"Jack !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs adressa un bref regard à sa camarade et fit face aux sombres créatures qui arrivaient en masse malgré le nouvel éclairage.

"On discutera plus tard !" lança-t-il. "Emporte Pitch avec toi ! On se retrouve à la sortie de la forêt…"

Elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras si la situation ne serait pas quelque peu délicate.

A la place, elle souleva le blessé – c'est qu'il faisait son poids, l'animal ! – et s'envola en veillant à ne pas aggraver ses plaies.

L'esprit de l'hiver glaça encore quelques cauchemars puis, emporté par le vent, alla rejoindre son amie.

Cette dernière était essoufflée après avoir porté Pitch et l'avait posé contre un arbre, s'asseyant également.

"Et les cauchemars ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Ma glace a refermé le trou, ça devrait tenir."

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et plongea son regard dans le sen, la mine grave.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris d'aller te jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup ?!"

La femme-oiseau entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Maintenant, même elle se demandait pourquoi avoir fait ça, pourquoi avoir sauvé celui qui s'était opposé à eux…

"Je… Je ne sais pas… Je me sentais mal depuis quelques jours et… Je m'inquiétais… Alors je suis venue et, quand je l'ai trouvé comme ça je…"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Détournant la tête, elle regarda le croquemitaine encore inconscient et, à la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, ses blessures paraissaient plus graves et plus nombreuses encore.

Le garçon au bâton magique se releva, observa lui aussi son rival un court instant puis soupira.

"Ok… Je comprends."

Il alla passer l'un des bras du roi des cauchemars par-dessus son épaule afin de pouvoir le transporter plus facilement et demanda à Tooth de lui donner un coup de main.

"Ça ne me plait pas mais il est hors de question de le laisser dans cet état…" (Il sourit.) "Heureusement que je t'ai vu arriver depuis chez Jamie…"

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil reconnaissant et l'aida à soulever celui qu'ils avaient combattu, trois jours plus tôt.

"Allons au palais de la dent. Il y sera en sécurité…"

* * *

**Review ? ;3**

**L'aventure commence réélement au prochain chapitre : on entme ce que je pourrais qualifier d' "Arc du présent". Pourquoi ? Je vous le dirai une autre fois...**

**Dofla : Waw t'es plus sadique que moi quand tu t'y mets ma parole !**

**T'es encore là toi ?! **

**Pitch : Mais t'es qui toi, à la fin ?!**

**Pitch, voici Doflamingo de One Piece. Et Dofla, voici Pitch de...**

**Dofla : Oui oui oui des 5 légendes... Je sais... Tu m'as assez rabaché les oreilles avec ça ! Donc c'est avec lui que tu me trompe ?!**

**Pitch : Hein ?! Parce que tu me trompe avec ça ?!**

**Aïe aïe aïe... Cassos ! (A plus les gens ! ^^)**


	4. Et soudain, la réalité

**Hey hey ! Bonjour les gens ! **

**Je sais que j'ai mis trèèèèèèèès longtemps pour poster la suite mais, pour ma défense, j'ai regardé les Avengers et... Je suis... J'ai eu...**

**...**

**...**

**Bon ok j'avoue je suis tombée raide dingue de Loki ! (et un de plus !) Tu m'en veux pas, Pitch ?**

**Pitch : Je t'en veux surtout d'avoir mis la suite justement... BI**

* * *

La première chose qu'il perçut fut sa propre respiration.

Il fit travailler ses sens et tenta de comprendre ce qui l'entourait.

A l'ouïe : le silence.

Il aurait pu être encore inconscient que cela aurait été la même chose.

Au toucher : une sensation agréable de douceur et de chaleur entremêlées le poussait à la conclusion d'être allongé sur un bon lit moelleux.

Au goût : une saveur âcre et métallique râpait sa langue comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un mauvais rêve.

A l'odorat : une fragrance neutre, ni exhalaison d'humidité, ni parfum de sang.

Enfin, à la vue.

Il était certains d'avoir entrouverts ses paupières et pourtant il était toujours aussi aveugle.

Le néant…

Une sueur froide perla sur sa nuque et ses tempes. Ses entrailles se crispèrent. Une bile amère remonta sa gorge.

Plus rien ne comptait. Toutes pensées, même infimes, avaient disparues. Ce qu'il était n'avait même plus d'importance.

Seul restait la peur.

Alors il poussa un cri déchirant.

* * *

Quenotte trembla violemment et se serra contre Jack.

Elle s'était blottie sur son épaule quand ils étaient arrivés au palais, lui et Tooth, soutenant chacun Pitch par un bras.

Ils l'avaient soigné du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et l'avaient laissé se reposer dans une chambre de la demeure spacieuse… En éteignant toute lumière pour créer une ambiance propice au sommeil et au repos.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru que cela aurait un tel effet.

La mini-fée se cacha dans la capuche du gardien lorsqu'il parcourut les différents couloirs, cherchant ladite chambre et suivi de sa camarade qui craignait que les autres petites créatures multicolores n'aient eu une crise cardiaque en entendant le hurlement.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et durent faire face aux mugissements de terreur du croquemitaine qui, rabattu dans un coin, semblait craindre une entitée invisible qui le persecutait.

Le pauvre homme avait les yeux ouverts mais était victime d'un cauchemar éveillé.

"NON ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! LAISSEZ-MOI !"

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs plaqua son ennemi contre le mur, le maintenant et le secouant par les épaules.

"Pitch ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est moi, Jack Frost !"

"JACK ! NE LES LAISSE PAS M'APPROCHER ! ILS VONT VENIR JACK ! ILS VONT VENIR ! ILS VONT… !"

La gifle de Tooth claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Elle avait bousculé le jeune homme au bâton magique et avait réussi à éveiller un peu de lucidité chez Pitch.

"Réveille-toi, maintenant", lança-t-elle. "Tu es en sécurité ici…"

Le maître de la peur fixa l'esprit de l'hiver puis la fée des dents.

"Toothiana…" murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il se projeta sur elle et enfouit son nez dans les plumes chatoyantes de son cou, provoquant le rougissement de la femme-oiseau.

Il était comme un enfant ayant besoin d'être rassuré après un mauvais rêve et elle laissa son instinct maternel prendre le dessus.

D'un geste tendre, elle accepta son étreinte et le berça sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-soulagé de Jack qui observait la scène, appuyé contre son artefact.

Le gémissement soudain du croquemitaine alerta la gardienne qui réalisa que, dans le feu de l'action, plusieurs de ses bandages s'étaient défaits et que certaines plaies s'étaient rouvertes…

Elle demanda à son ami de l'aider à recoucher le blessé et de lui apporter la trousse de secours puis ôta les bandelettes de tissus déjà tâché d'hémoglobine sèche.

"Heureusement qu'il guérit vite…"

Les immortels étaient d'une constitution bien plus solide que les humains normaux et, par conséquent, se remettait plus rapidement de leurs blessures.

Tooth eut un haut-le-cœur devant l'étendue des dégâts restant – beaucoup d'hématomes et de griffures subsistaient – puis pansa de nouveau Pitch.

Le plus délicat était la balafre de son œil gauche : grâce aux soins, il conservera son globe oculaire intact mais aura sans aucun doute une cicatrice bien visible…

L'épaisse gaze qu'elle avait placée à cet endroit étant tombée, la fée la remplaça également.

Quand la dernière bande fut changée, le roi des cauchemars se redressa précautionneusement pour se mettre en position assise.

"Merci…"

Ce simple mot déconcerta fortement les deux autres légendes.

Venant de la part du croquemitaine, ils pensaient que c'était l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour !

Et pourtant, ça avait l'air, bizarrement, tout à fait naturel aux yeux du concerné qui parut interloqué par l'air choqué de ses sauveurs.

"Je… J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous", ajouta-t-il. "Avec les cauchemars… Et puis tout ce que j'ai fait…"

La femme-oiseau échangea un regard avec son camarade et apposa sa paume contre le front grisâtre du maître de la peur, l'imaginant gravement fiévreux ou sonné pour _remercier_ quelqu'un…

Il écarta en douceur la main fine après un bref contact.

"Je vais bien… Vraiment."

Il lui sourit et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit quelque chose…

Quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû apercevoir plus tôt.

Quelque chose qui lui paraissait familier et étranger à la fois.

Un éclat bronze dans les pupilles dorées.

* * *

"A quoi penses-tu, au juste ?!"

Jack se tenait accroupit devant Tooth qui, elle, s'était laissée tombée sur le lit de ses propres appartements.

"Je ne sais pas, Jack…" souffla-t-elle. "Il me fait de la peine… Je suis certaine qu'il a dû subir…"

"Il a tenté de vous éliminer ! De _nous_ éliminer ! Tous !"

Il se redressa et fit tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts, agacé.

"Je ne te reconnais plus, Tooth ! Depuis la dernière fois… On dirait que tu n'es plus la même !"

"C'est peut être parce que je ne le suis plus…"

Les paroles avaient franchies ses lèvres rosées avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Elle regarda l'esprit de l'hiver, atterrée, et balbutia :

"Je… Pardon ! C'est sortit tout seul… Je ne sais pas… Tous ces évènements… J'ignore pour quoi mais… Ça m'a bouleversée…"

Il posa une main sur l'épaule irisée et plongea son regard d'azur dans celui d'améthyste.

"Tooth. Répond-moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois derniers jours ?..."

Elle le dévisagea, hésitante.

Que fallait-il dire ? Ne pas dire ? Allait-il comprendre ?

Résignée, elle raconta.

* * *

**Ouf ! On s'arrête là pour l'instant ! XD**

**Reviews ? ;3**


	5. Corbeau

**Boumatchaka ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! (comment ça "enfin" ?!) **

**Je reconnais que j'ai peut être mis un peu de temps mais bon, entre un voyage en allemagne, quelques vidéos et un jeux de rôle avec BluHair si épique qu'à côté LOTR c'est une comédie grotesque, j'ai réussi à le poster ! (FUCKING SUCCESS !)**

**Donc bonne lecture ! ^3^**

**(Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi ce chap' s'appelle "Corbeau" j'en ai AUCUNE idée...)**

* * *

Résignée, elle raconta.

Ses inquiétudes. La dent. Les souvenirs – sans rien mentionner de ce qu'elle y a vu –. Sa décision de sauver Pitch.

Il l'écouta en silence, appuyé contre son artefact de gel.

Enfin, Tooth expliqua son hypothèse confirmée par l'étrange reflet saisit dans les prunelles du croquemitaine.

"Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il a du subir un choc émotionnel puissant avec les cauchemars… C'est la seule explication !"

Jack évalua cette possibilité qui lui semblait assez incroyable. Mais après tout cela n'expliquait-il pas ce brusque changement de comportement à l'égard des gardiens ? Et si c'était un piège ?...

"Je vois…"

Il fit faire quelques tours à son bâton puis le lança dans les airs avant de le rattraper en annonçant :

"Je vais faire un tour, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça… Je ne serai pas long !"

* * *

Pitch n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Que ce soit à cause des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, de la douleur sourde qui pulsait encore à travers ses veines ou de la lumière qui lui était indispensable.

Il songeait à tout. A lui. A ce qui l'entourait. A ce qu'il avait vécu. A ce qu'il allait devenir. Aux gardiens. Aux enfants. A ses erreurs. A ce qu'il avait oublié.

Il avait besoin que cette lampe suspendue au plafond, juste au dessus de son lit, soit allumée. Il savait désormais pourquoi il avait _peur_.

_Peur du noir. Peur des cauchemars. Peur de la solitude._

Quelle ironie…

Il leva ses mains en direction de l'unique point d'éclairage de la pièce afin de contempler ses doigts dans ce subtil jeu de clair obscur, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire…

Lumière blanche. Chair grise. Ombre noire.

D'une zone d'obscurité jaillit soudain un colibri d'ébène.

Ses plumes luisaient d'un reflet violet malsain et ses yeux entièrement jaunes faisaient froid dans le dos mais le croquemitaine fut amusé de cette présence.

Il se redressa un peu plus et permis au volatile de venir se poser au creux d'une de ses paumes. Le petit animal piailla de manière surnaturelle et fixa intensément son créateur qui semblait pareil à un petit garçon découvrant un oiseau pour la première fois…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et, dans un infime courant d'air, la créature se dissipa.

Le sable noir qui le composait vint s'écraser sur le torse nu et à moitié masqué par des bandages du maître de la peur.

Celui-ci regarda ses mains où reposaient quelques infimes traces de cette matière qui lui évoquait les cendres d'un défunt…

_Ses _cendres.

Par flashs, lui revinrent en mémoire ses instants où les ténèbres le scrutaient dans les recoins de sa tanière, guettant une occasion de le briser…

Sa respiration s'accéléra et la panique commençait à le gagner lorsque Tooth, qui venait d'entrer, s'approcha de lui et remarqua la poudre à mauvais rêves.

D'un geste, elle la balaya hors du lit, faisant retomber l'angoisse de celui qui s'y trouvait.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis et la remercia de nouveau.

"Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus utiliser mes pouvoirs sans perdre mes moyens…" dit il en riant nerveusement.

Cela ne fit pas même sourire la fée des dents qui afficha un air contrarié.

D'un côté, elle voyait leur ennemi neutralisé mais, de l'autre, elle voyait un homme totalement affaibli et sans défense. Ce qui la peinait énormément.

Elle repensa à la théorie qu'elle avait exposée plus tôt à Jack et observa attentivement les prunelles du croquemitaine.

Plus qu'un simple reflet, c'était ses pupilles qui avaient prit une teinte cuivrée.

"Te souviens-tu…"

La question avait-été posé malgré la gardienne et elle s'empressa de faire suivre sa pensée, n'ayant plus le choix devant le regard interrogateur du roi des cauchemars.

"Te souviens-tu… De ce qu'il s'est passé ?..."

Il médita un court instant ces paroles, peu sûr de leur vraie signification.

"Tu veux dire… Il y a trois jours ?"

"Non…"

"Ce qui s'est passé dans mon repaire ?"

"Non plus c'est…"

Elle hésita.

"Je parle de ce qui t'est arrivé au tout début… De ce que tu étais avant."

C'est là qu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans les replis de ses plumes irisées.

Un boitier ouvragé qui paraissait fait pour contenir une bague ou un petit bijou.

Il demanda muettement à la voir et elle lui fut donnée.

Délicatement, du pouce, il l'ouvrit.

Sur l'écrin rouge reposait une dent.

_Sa_ dent.

Il le savait car il se sentait profondément lié à ce petit bout d'ivoire terni par le temps.

Alors il comprit.

"Tu as vu… N'est-ce pas ?"

Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. De tout ce qu'il avait fait. De tout ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti.

Mais _d'avant_, rien.

Il se souvenait avoir rêvé de cette période brumeuse de son existence, de cette autre vie…

Mais il ne s'en rappelait pas réellement.

Et pourtant, Pitch était persuadé d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de ce temps là…

Quelque chose perdu il y a longtemps.

Tooth, elle, savait.

Elle ignorait ce que lui avait exactement fait subir les cauchemars mais, maintenant, elle en était certaine : le croquemitaine était parti pour laisser place à quelqu'un… D'_humain_.

Pourquoi ? Comme elle l'avait expliqué à l'esprit de l'hiver, sans aucun doute à cause du traumatisme éprouvé auprès des cauchemars.

Il referma le coffret et le posa sur la table de chevet.

"Est-ce que… Tu veux savoir ?"

La fée craignait cette éventualité : qu'il veuille retrouver ses souvenirs.

Et si il redevenait le maître de la peur ? Et si cela tournait mal ?

Non, décidemment, elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

"Non… Pas maintenant en tout cas… Je… En fait… J'ai peur…"

Ainsi ils partageaient la même inquiétude.

Intérieurement, la femme-oiseau était dégoutée d'être aussi égoïste de ne pas souhaiter qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Elle se sentait indigne d'être une gardienne, salie, changée…

Et pourtant soulagée.

Elle se leva et était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand, se retournant, elle dit :

"Je… Si tu as besoin de moi… Je ne serais pas loin !"

Et elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Tout en voletant dans les couloirs de son palais, elle se gifla mentalement.

"Stupide… Stupide Tooth ! Pourquoi se comporter comme ça avec lui ?!"

Peut être car, et depuis le début, il avait été un homme blessé qui avait perdu son humanité…

* * *

Les mini-fées s'étaient remises de la frayeur causée par le cri de Pitch et étaient reparties au travail.

Tooth leur donnait de temps à autre un conseil ou un ordre vague, tentant vainement de se changer les idées.

Elle remarqua que Jack m'était longtemps à revenir et ajouta une autre angoisse à sa liste de soucis. Mais le vent froid qui s'infiltra dans sa demeure la fit sourire de soulagement.

Quand on parle du loup…

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à assommer son ami de reproches mais tomba en arrêt.

Le jeune homme était bel et bien revenu. Mais pas seul.

Dans un grand fracas, le traineau du père noël atterrit dans le hall de nacre.

A son bord : North, Sab et Bunny.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, lui, s'avança vers la fée, l'air désolé.

"Pardonne-moi…"

* * *

**Mwahaha fini ! **

**Le prochain sera plus court alors on verra bien si j'ajoute un bonus ou pas ! (Je dis ça mais 9 fois sur 10 je poste AUCUN bonus...)**

**BREF ! Review ? ;3**


	6. Le tonnerre qui gronde au loin

**God je sens que vous allez me tuer pour ce chap' ridiculeusement court... (mais posté plus tôt !)**

* * *

Elle ne dit rien et resta seulement atterrée.

Elle se sentait trahie, honteuse, en colère aussi.

Alors c'était ça, sa balade ? Il était allé alerter les autres légendes ?!

Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?!

North descendit de son véhicule et vint tapoter l'épaule de Jack.

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Toi non plus Toothiana…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil bref vers le couloir menant à la chambre de Pitch.

Bunny – qui avait surmonté son malaise causé par la conduite périlleuse du barbu – rejoignit le groupe et dégaina ses boomerangs.

"Je m'occupe de tout. Ça va aller vite…"

"T'occuper de quoi, au juste ?"

Tooth planta son regard améthyste dans celui, émeraude, de son camarade.

"Il n'a rien fait…" souffla-t-elle.

"Rien fait ?! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te rappelle ce qu'il nous a fait subir ces derniers jours ?!"

"Il est blessé…"

"Et alors ?! Raison de plus pour l'achever oui ! Pourquoi le défends-tu ?!"

Le père noël les sépara avant que l'échange ne s'envenime plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'adressa au lapin de Pâques.

"Nous pas être venu tuer, mais surveiller ! Nous pas être monstres !"

Il reporta son attention sur la fée des dents.

"Tooth… Tu n'as pas oublié réunion j'espère… ?"

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche avec une expression d'effarement.

Elle avait complètement oublié la réunion des esprits !

* * *

"Je vous en pris… Laissez-moi participer à ce rassemblement !..."

Un conseil improvisé avait été organisé dans la chambre occupé de Pitch.

Tous avaient noté le changement dans le regard de ce dernier et tous – Bunny compris, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer – s'étaient montrés plus cléments à son égard.

Premièrement en le laissant s'expliquer.

Sa vision des choses avaient grandement changé les plans des gardiens qui restaient malgré tout bel et bien méfiants.

"Je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance", avait dit le croquemitaine, la voix brisé, "mais s'il vous plait : je ne veux pas être seul… !"

Cela lui donnait un répit. Un court répit avant qu'il ne doive partir et être de nouveau à la mercie des cauchemars.

Et ça, Tooth s'en doutait.

"Il suffira de le surveiller ! avait-elle proposé. Je m'en porte garante…"

Après une rapide concertation, un dernier regard au maître de la peur et à la fée des dents ainsi que l'ignorance d'une ultime protestation de la part du lapin de Pâques, ils avaient acceptés en soupirant.

"Mais attention… Un faux pas et il n'y aura pas que cauchemars pour te courir après !" avait prévenu North.

Le visage de la fée des dents s'était éclairé de joie et Jack lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

Tous les cinquante ans, les gardiens ainsi que différents esprits et légendes puissants se réunissent pour établir un compte-rendu de leurs agissements, de l'évolution de l'humanité et, plus particulièrement, celle des enfants.

Cet évènement était surtout l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble pour faire la fête et, en quelque sorte, célébrer l'Homme de la Lune.

A chaque fois, le lieu de rassemblement change et, cette année-là, c'était le Palais de la Dent qui avait été choisit_…_

* * *

**...**

**J'avais dit que ça allait être court ! (pas tapeeeeer TxT)**

**Reviews ? ;3**

**Prochain chapitre : un peu de couture et quelques temperamments différents.**


	7. Interlude - Noir

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai vu que du noir.

Partout. Rien que du noir.

Le cauchemar.

_Mon _cauchemar.

Et puis les ténèbres se sont fissurées…

Et j'ai vu la Lune.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça… Jamais.

Ou du moins je ne m'en rappelait pas.

Je me souviens avoir eu froid… Très froid… Mais surtout peur…

Surtout _très_ peur…

Et pourtant, quand la Lune m'est apparue, je n'ai plus rien ressentis.

Je volais. Littéralement. Une force inconnue me faisait flotter dans les airs.

Et puis un nuage a masqué la Lune et je suis tombé. J'ai chuté jusqu'à heurter la pierre dure et glacée.

Au loin, il y avait les restes d'un village brûlé…

Alors j'ai marché. Je me suis levé et j'ai marché.

J'ai voulu contourner l'immense gouffre dont j'avais jaillit, passant par la forêt.

Je n'ai vu personne. Je n'ai trouvé aucun réconfort. Aucune chaleur.

Simplement une vieille maison en bois. Abandonnée et a moitié détruite par le feu également.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'y suis allé…

Et je me suis souvenu.

Il y avait des débris de verres dans une chambre au lit calciné. Je me suis baissé pour en ramasser un.

Dans le reflet, j'ai aperçu un homme au teint grisâtre comme la mort, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux dorés comme les étoiles.

Et le nuage s'est dissipé. Et la Lune est réapparue.

_Bonsoir, Pitch Black._

Je n'ai jamais su si cela avait été le début du commencement ou celui de la fin.

Je ne le sais toujours pas.


End file.
